


Light and Dark

by Jen425



Category: Original Work, Tokusatsu
Genre: Amnesiac Character, Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Tokusatsu Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: The girl who had emerged from the Darkaiser suit smirks viciously.“I see you remember me, Hikari,” she says. “Do you know what I am?”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinaTurmalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaTurmalina/gifts).



> Short note: Tokusatsu heroes are live action mostly-japanese superheroes. Yes this is completely original, it’s just inspired by Toku

“Kuromi…”

She’s breathing hard, and she knows it, but she can’t help it, and how does she even know that name?

The girl who had emerged from the Darkaiser suit smirks viciously.

“I see you remember me, Hikari,” she says. “Do you know what I am?”

Hikari meets her gaze. She knows the other, that’s undeniable, but  _ how _ ? Where?

(She remembers… happiness. And pain. All before she had lost her memories. But… but how? How does this villain know her so well that it brings back the phantoms of memories where nothing else could?)

Darkaiser’s smile falls.

“Well, I guess we’ll just see what it takes to make you remember,” she says. “I’ll be around!”

And then… the other is gone.

“Do you know who that was?” Rei asks, pulling herself to standing and then offering Hikari a hand. Hikari shakes her head.

“I don’t.”

  
  
  


Rei keeps looking at her with a mix of worry and distrust. Hikari sighs. She’s tried so hard to get the other to trust her despite her lack of memories and the impossible levels she’s taken the light Logswitch.

At least Yuusuke and Rio aren’t doing any more than exuding worry.

The worst though, is that she has no answers for their unspoken questions. She doesn’t know  _ who _ Darkaiser is or  _ why _ she’s been fighting both them and the monsters they fight. She just knows that a jumble of complex feelings fill her whenever she thinks about the other’s face.

  
  
  


But Darkaiser just keeps appearing. And not just in fights. Hikari starts seeing her on the  _ streets _ .

“What do you want?” Hikari asks, after leading the other into an alley one day.

She turns to find Kuromi laughing.

“What do I want?” She asks. “I want my life to be more than a farce. But it seems we both have no choice, do we?”

There’s a sad smile on the other’s face.

“I hope you never know what fate I took from you, Hikari,” she says, and Hikari doesn’t have a chance to ask before the other is already activating her Bullet.

  
  
  


Time passes, and the fight continues. Hikari grows used to Kuromi’s cryptic words, to an extent. To the other fighting monsters and threatening humans and opposing Hikari as she pleases.

To no answers for who she is.

And then Kuromi lands a killing blow again still Yuusuke, and she stumbles back, away from the fight.

“Yuusuke, are you…”

“Go…” Yuusuke says. “Stop… Darkaiser… her plan… would spell doom on us all.”

He dies, but not before he can leave the key to Hikari’s next evolution.

And so Hikari chases after Kuromi.

She wins, for the day.

  
  
  


Kuromi stops following her after that, and the fighting continues.

Most importantly: after Yuusuke’s death, the Dark Ones and Light Ones appear, and Hikari finds herself surprised when… when the Light Ones attack her.

She has to run from her friends, after that.

  
  
  


“Do you understand now?”

Hikari turns, finds Kuromi lurking in the shadows behind her. She’s cute despite her glare, Hikari thinks. Hikari meanwhile is always described as serious, calculating, elegant…

“What do you want?” Hikari asks. Kuromi smiles sadly.

“I want to save you,” she says. “Unfortunately, I can’t unless it’s just the two of us. I’m sorry.”

“Who  _ are _ you?” Hikari asks. The shadows flicker around Kuromi, and in a flash of light, suddenly she’s right in front of Hikari.

“I’m your fated enemy,” she says. “Nothing more.”

  
  
  


Her friends hate her. Both Light Ones and Dark Ones want her dead. She doesn’t know what to do.

Most horribly: Kuromi keeps attacking her friends.

It’s not until she saves Rei that she, ironically, gains an ally.

“The ancient ones are full of shit,” Rei says. “I’m going to help you.”

Hikari smiles.

“I’m glad,” she says. “Because I need answers…

  
  
  


Hikari isn’t a name, it’s a title.  _ Hikari no Hakaimono _ , the destroyer of light. She was fated to fight the  _ Yami no Hakaimon _ .

And then… she remembers.

“It’s a game to them,” she says. “All of this… it’s just a game to decide the fate of humanity, like a coin toss, and it only ends when me or Kuromi kills the other.”

“ _ What? _ ” Rei asks, but Hikari is no longer listening.

They’d grown up together, knowing their fates, but Kuromi (then Yami) had grown frustrated. And Hikari had resigned herself to losing for the other’s sake.

But Kuromi had moved first.

“She said to call her Kuromi because she refused to be what they made her, and then she…” She’d tossed Hikari to Earth early, memoryless. “She took my place. To save me and humanity both.”

None of the other Bullets should even  _ exist _ , she realizes. The ancient ones were buying time with monsters and heroes.

“Then I guess we find a way to save her too,” Rei replies, without hesitation. Hikari smiles. She’s glad to have a friend.

She just hopes they succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
